Eventide
by Team-Jazz
Summary: Twilight from Jasper's point of view. Jasper's struggle with everyday life in forks. R&R please
1. First Sight

**This is it, the big one. I'm finally writing Twilight from Jasper's POV. How exciting!!!!**

**So, I hope I do dear Jazz justice, please review and tell me, I'm going to need a lot of support in this one**

**And constructive crit is good too, it helps us to improve, so don't be shy. Just don't be nasty either :P**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to S. Meyer, not me**

**It may have some Midnight Sun spoilers, not huge ones, just little ones. If you really want to read the first few chapters, check out the website**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - First Sight**

That was it. I was finally in hell. Finally paying for what I had done all of those years before. And now fate was playing cruel and twisted game with me.

We hadn't even been in Forks long, only a few years in fact, but I could tell it wouldn't last. I pushed it too far, I needed to hunt before I attacked an innocent student and we'd be on the run. Again. It wasn't the first time I'd failed.

Not long after joining Carlisle's coven, Alice had taken me out shopping. I had lasted a month, only preying on animals twice a week. It was keeping me strong but not satisfied. It was getting late, and we were heading back to the car. I'd let my guard slip, thinking that I was away from the humans now, when a stinking, staggering drunk got in our way. The man didn't stand a chance. I had lunged at him, killing him in an instant and drinking deeply. Of course after the blood lust had stopped, the guilt had come. And Alice had been there to see the monster I really was.

When we had returned home, my eyes red from my newest meal, I had to tell the family. Carlisle stayed positive but I could feel his disappointment in me, no matter how hard he tried to cover it. Esme was also upset, but hugged me never the less. Emmett on the other hand, found it hilarious and burst out laughing, before telling me of various times he had slipped up. It didn't make me feel any better.

My thoughts drifted back to the present day, as a small girl stood at the table behind me. She brushed her hair back with her hand and her scent hit me. I gasped and half shut my eyes, I could feel my mind begin to wander.

_I stood up, walking slowly towards her. Brushing her hair away, I set my cold lips on her neck, feeling the blood pulse quickly underneath, warm and sweet. Ever so slowly I opened my mouth..._

Edward kicked my chair and I juddered back to reality.

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down at my tray which still contained the uneaten food

"You weren't going to do anything" Alice tried to sooth me "I could see that

I could tell she was lying. I _always _knew when she was lying. I bit my bottom lip hard, feeling the venom which had pooled in my mouth stinging it. Alice began to talk again, telling me the girls name and about her family

"I know who she is!" I snapped back, a little too harshly. She picked up her tray and stalked off.

Emmett gave me a sympathetic slap on the back, and I leant back, looking and the ceiling tiles, finding anything to distract me from the scent that was attacking me from the other table. It didn't help that I was experiencing the emotions of everyone else in the room. The were extremely excited about the new girl, and their emotions were effecting me, but in the wrong way. I was beginning to feel the thrill of the hunt.

I had finally had enough. I scooped up my tray, a swept from the room, being carful not to breath. Tossing the uneaten food into the bin, I headed for my next class, English. It was one of the only places that I felt comfortable. Literature was my passion, and I spent a lot of time reading at home. Not to mention that I sat at the back of the class with Emmett, away from humans where we could get up to mischief.

I took my seat at the back, the only one in the room. Mr Mason walked in, eyeing me suspiciously as if I was up to some nonsense. He seemed to think that I cheated. I could feel the distrust radiating of him, which did not add to the easy atmosphere, which was slowly returning to excitement as the rest of the class entered. Emmett was beside me in an instant. I cringed as his chair creaked when he sat down, looking at it warily.

"Seriously Emmett, you'll be on to your 5th chair soon" I laughed, ducking as he moved to smack my head. Mr Mason barked at us from the front of the class, and I swiveled around to watch him. He drawled on for the period, talking about the messages behind Shakespeare's works, something I could have told him already, after reading all of them at least twice. Macbeth and Hamlet were my favourites, but today we'd start looking at Othello. I wasn't paying much attention though, I was too busy concentrating on not eating the girl in front.

She kept flicking her hair about, and giggling. Every few seconds her and her friends would look back at us and burst into another fit of giggles. I small growl, to quiet for human ears escaped my throat. I felt Emmett's large hand on my shoulder

"Easy Jazz" He warned, looking slightly concerned. I leant back in my chair, pinching the bridge if my nose, and waited.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day and I was out of the door like a shot, shoving my way through the crowds, not breathing until I reached the cars. Tonight, I would go hunting.

* * *

***Squee!!* I hope you liked it ^^**

**Please R and R xD**


	2. The Parting of the Ways

**Woo! Chapter 2 is up!**

** This is turning out rather angsty isn't it? Bless his fuzzy little blonde head xD**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to S. Meyer, not me**

**It may have some Midnight Sun spoilers, not huge ones, just little ones. If you really want to read the first few chapters, check out the website**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Parting Of the Ways**

Rosalie and Alice were already there, leaning against Edward's volvo. I slowed my pace, now dreading what Alice would say, what lies about me coping she would tell. Alice and Edward kept constant watch on me. They thought I didn't notice their silent conversations, but I understood every hidden nod and glance. I thin what bothered me the most wasn't that they didn't trust me, but that I knew they were right. I was lethal, I could snap anytime. I thought about running home, but Alice had spotted me, and I had no choice to walk over.

"You chose well Jasper" She whispered quietly, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Emmett walked up behind us.

"You should have seen it, he actually growled at her!" He laughed, and I felt my anger building. I let a low snarl out by accident, and Emmett held up his hands in a surrender

"Sorry bro" He smiled, still slightly elated. I brought his mood down a peg or two. It was driving me crazy.

We decided to wait in the car for Edward, and I slid in the back between Rosalie and Alice. Emmett sat in the front, staring out the window dejectedly. He could tell I'd be no fun tonight. My throat burned as a group of students walked past the window, and I leant back against the seat, closing my eyes. I must have let my emotional control slip slightly, because Rosalie was suddenly snapping at me.

"Jasper will you quit that! Just because you feel like mopping about doesn't mean we all do" I quickly sent out a wave of calm and everyone settled down again. Rosalie just glared.

The front door suddenly opened and Edward flung himself in, acting like he was being chased by a pack of werewolves. He was panting, his eyes a deep black against his pale skin.

"Edward wha-" Alice was cut off as he started the engine, pulling out of the space and heading to main road faster than a human should. I looked out the window and saw several people staring.

We were flying down the road at full speed now, as Edward urged his volvo to go faster. The panic that was emanating from him was making me edgy, and I started breathing deeply and fidgeting. Edward finally decided that it was time to explain.

"There was a girl in biology, that new Swan girl. She's my singer, I'm sure of it. He scent..." He trailed off, his longing apparent. I blocked this out completely. I was already struggling enough without him adding to it.

We reached the house quickly, and Edward was out of the car before us, flying up the steps and through the door. Alice ran in after, and I made to follow

"Hey Jazz, rematch?" Emmett punched me on the arm playfully.

"Not now Emm!" I snapped back, and he frowned. Of course, I felt guilty afterwards.

Esme was already upset when I got through the door, begging Edward to calm down. But it was apparent that he wasn't listening as he ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office. He shut the door behind him, and the house was silent again, each one of us looking at each other for comfort. It was Alice who first spoke.

"He's leaving" She whispered, the shock evident on her face.

Edward appeared moments later at the top of the stairs, duffle bag in hand. Carlisle stood with his hand on his shoulder. I could tell he was distressed, and I sent a wave of calm to everyone. Esme gave me a thankful glance.

Edward started saying his goodbyes, and the emotions got stronger. I stopped trying to control them, we needed to grieve his parting. Esme was beside herself, begging him to stay, but Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she was silent.

With one final look back, Edward was gone.

* * *

**Please R and R xD**


	3. Gym

**I wasn't going to start this chapter so soon, but your reviews have been great, so I thought I would anyway ^^**

**So teamcullen22, Nini25, Chel88 and yay4shanghai**

T**his one's for you guys xD**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to S. Meyer, not me**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Gym**

Edward didn't come back that night, or even the next. Esme was worried sick as per usual, and I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't constantly follow her around. Carlisle was pretty distraught too, Edward had been his first son, and I could tell it was really hitting him hard. I just had to do my best to hold them all together.

The rest of us arrived at school the next day as usual, but I could tell Alice was worried. She no longer had Edward to keep tabs on me, and she was constantly distant. I could tell she was keeping a watch on my future. The whole family was foul tempered, my irritation rubbing off on them, and as I sat down at lunch, I noticed Rosalie was scowling more than usual. Just what I needed. I lifted an eyebrow towards Emmett, silently asking him what was wrong with his wife. He pointed to a table further down the hall.

The new Girl, Isabella Swan, sat there with her new group of friends, oblivious, or so I thought, to how she was effecting my family. By the feelings that were floating across the hall, half of the boys at her table were infatuated by her, but she didn't look at all interested in them. In fact, a look of unease covered her face as the Newton boy leaned across the table, asking her a question. She looked up and across the hall to where we were sitting. She stared for a few minutes, before making eye contact and blushing a furious scarlet that made the venom run down the back of my throat just by looking at her. She was actually showing an interest in us. I shelved the unsettling thought at the back of my mind, and picked up my tray, heading to my next class, or as I like to call it, hell on earth. Gym.

I made my way there long before the bell sounded, to avoid the torture of changing with the other guys. The last thing I needed was to be stuck in a small space full of sweaty guys with adrenaline pumped bodies. Changing quickly, I headed into the gym, grabbing a basketball and started running, at inhuman speed up and down the long room. Just as I was about to shoot, something roughly the size and shape of a large grizzly bear crashed into me with a roar. Emmett was determined to finish his wrestling match from two nights ago. I pretended to give up as he held my in a head lock, ruffling my curly blonde hair. Just as he loosened his grip, I grabbed his arm and tossed him in a random direction. With a shrieking of metal, outside door folded in on itself as he slammed into it.

After five minutes of panic as we tried to straighten it perfectly, the coach walked in, catching Emmett in the act of screwing the door knob back on.

"Mr Cullen, what exactly are you doing?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Well Coach Clapp sir, you see, the door knob seemed a bit loose, so I was just tightening it for health and safety" Emmett explained. I was about bouncing up and down on the spot as I was hit by Emmett's hyper emotions.

Coach Clapp grunted, and turned to take a register as the rest of out class filed in. Emmett grinned, before running to his team. This was the hard part. As we started to play, the blood started pumping quicker through the bodies of my class mates, and I had to concentrate on the ball which was being passed up and down the class.

I had managed to survive nearly the whole class when it happened. My team was losing, half of the girls squealing as they dived out of Emmett's way. A tall gangly boy who's name I wasn't sure of leapt towards him and bounced off Emmett's rock hard skin. He landed with a thud, grazing his knee off the floor. It wasn't enough to bleed, but with his raised heart rate, and flushed cheeks only metres away from me, I lost it. But before I could even snarl, My grizzly bear of a brother barreled into me, pushing me out of the door and onto the grass outside. I snapped my teeth at him, but came round quickly. Luckily, no blood had been spilt, stopping me from going into the full blood-craze. Luckily, my "big brother" had been there to stop me doing something stupid.

I relaxed, and Emmett loosening his grip, and standing up from where he had pinned me on the ground.

"Ok Jazz?" He asked, concerned. For once he wasn't smiling

I forced a smile and nodded, before heading to get changed before the rest of my class, and before I nearly killed another innocent student.

* * *

**Please R and R xD**

**Woo! Vampire Attack!...nearly. Poor Jazzy**


	4. Return

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! It's really encouraging ^^**

**This one's for all of you!**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to S. Meyer, not me, although one day I _will_**** kidnap Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Return**

As Emmett and I rounded the corner, I suddenly felt extremely anxious, running my hands through my hair, and biting my bottom lip. I knew Alice was about to appear before she did. Who else would be looking for us? She ran up to me, and I noticed her quickly looking at my eyes, trying to work out if I had committed the murder she had obviously seen. Her relief was almost as overwhelming as her anxiety, and I found myself mimicking the sigh that escaped her lips.

Taking my hand, she led us back to the car, where Rosalie was leaning against Emmett's jeep, waiting for us. Her fowl mood matched my own as I slid into the back, slamming the door before she could ask me about my little slip up in gym.

The ride home was quiet, and I spent most of my time contemplating what exactly I would say to Carlisle. The guilt was already creeping into me, and I rested my forehead against the window, watching the world flit past us as Emmett sped down the road. The cars that we drove past were little more than blurs. We were soon out of town and heading to the turn off that led to the Cullen Household.

As we were stepping out of the door, Alice froze, starting into space. I stopped, waiting tensely to hear about her latest vision, but my fear decapitated as her face broke into a warm smile. She was literally bouncing up and down on the spot in her excitement.

"Edward's coming back!" She squeaked, running into the house to tell the family the good news. Her mood was contagious, and I was soon running after her with a goofy grin on my face.

The house that night was filled with a content atmosphere, my family happy about the return of our brother. Alice had predicted that he would arrive back during the night, and of course, she was right. The Volvo pulled up in the drive, and I watched as my wife skipped down the stairs to greet him. Esme was already outside, hugging Edward as if there were no tomorrow. Alice ran up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. But Edward was still remote, and his worry soon dampened the mood, at least for me. Had he not found a way to survive Isabella Swan? He heard my thoughts, looking sheepishly at me, and I new it was true. It looked like I wasn't going to be the only one struggling at school.

As we walked into the house, Edward gave me a questioning look at the thoughts in my head. I played over the scene in gym to him, watching him wince in sympathy at the point of my attack.

Carlisle told us all to meet in the dining room. We sat around the table that we had never used, waiting for the head of the family to speak.

It had been hard to adjust when I had joined the Cullens. With Maria, we had always been a coven, or an army. But here, we were a family. We looked after each other, not just to survive, but to live happily. The change had been a strange one, but a good one at the same time. And with Alice around, it was hard to feel any other way.

"Edward has chosen to rejoin us, and will be accompanying you all to school tomorrow. I want you all to stick together" Carlisle began to explain  
"We do already" Emmett interrupted, rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm just saying that it will be difficult tomorrow. Edward will need your support" Carlisle replied calmly, and Emmett sat back in his chair, sighing.

"What if I attack her?" Edward asked quietly, and the room was suddenly serious.

"Well you wouldn't be alone in that. Jasper nearly attacked Matt Simmons this afternoon." Rosalie piped up, smirking at me. She seemed to almost find it amusing.

All eyes turned to me, and I heard Esme let out a worried gasp. I'd been hoping that they would forget about that with all the excitement. Obviously not.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly, but I could see he was worried

I was about to explain when Emmett interrupted

"Aww it was nothing. Jasper had it under control" He lied and I watched as Edward looked up. I silently asked him not to say anything, and I saw him nod slightly. His recent experiences in biology meant that he knew what I was going through.

Carlisle considered this for a moment before nodding, and dismissing us all. I let out a sigh of relief before punching Emmett on the arm

"Thanks" I told him quietly

"Don't worry" He winked "I've got your back bro"

* * *

Edward gave me a lift to school the next day. He suddenly seemed to understand exactly what I was going through every day at school. It was different to actually experience it, than just to pluck it out of my head. He'd taken precautions, hunting after out meeting the night before, and was determined not to kill the girl. I wished that I had his determination.

I had thought my outburst in gym had gone un-noticed my classmates. That they had thought that Emmett and I had been mucking about. But someone must have noticed. It had possibly been Matt himself. After all, it wasn't everyday you ran into a brick wall of a boy before nearly being pounced upon by another. And now I was about to pay. Or so he thought.

I had been walking down the corridor to my locker when I heard them calling. Intrigued at the fact someone was actually speaking to me, I turned around, holding my breath.

"Hey Hale" The largest spoke, taking the lead as they surrounded me with my back to the lockers "I've been hearing about you attacking my brother."

I suddenly saw the family resemblance. This boy was a taller, more muscular and more brutish version of Matt. And he was looking for trouble. I could feel the mixture of excitement and fear as he spoke. The others were looking around, obviously keeping an eye out for Emmett and Edward.

"I'm not too happy about that. I think I want some compensation" He growled, and I hid a smirk. He had no idea who he was challenging.

He brought back his fist, swinging it around towards my face. I stood stock still, waiting for it to hit. The boy let out a screech as his hand smashed into my nose. He clutched his arm to his chest, howling as he backed down the corridor. His friends had already left. With a smirk, I left my books in my locker, and left to join my family for lunch.

The line for the food was short, so I grabbed a bottle of water, and waited to pay. A figure down the line caught my eye. Isabella swan stood with her friends, but it was obvious that she wasn't listening to a word that they were saying. She kept glancing across the hall in the direction of the table that my family was gathered at. She almost seemed both happy and confused at the same time. The line moved forward and she tripped over her own feet. The girls behind her snickered, and her cheeks flushed a bright red. Turning away I closed my eyes, before realising it was time to pay. I made my way to out table, sitting down with my family. I looked at Edward, who was playing absent-mindedly with his bottle of water.

He looked up as I sat down and I told him quietly "Isabella Swan is staring at you"

* * *

**Please R and R xD**

**I hope the spelling's better. I used word instead of just typing it out online. Safari doesn't seem to pick everything up.**

**Extra long chapter! Woo!**


	5. Crash

**I'm back!! xD**

**Sorry this is soooo late, but I'm currently sitting my Highers (the big exams in Scotland that get you into uni) so as you can guess, I've been rather busy.**

**Sorry it's so short, I wrote it on a studying break (woohoo!) **

**Hope you like it ^^**

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

To our amazement, and Emmett's enjoyment, Edward somehow managed not to kill Isabella Swan. He was hunting every second night to make up for the fact that her blood smelt to delicious to him, and he carried a constant air of determination around him whenever he was at school. But the girl wasn't making it easy.

She seemed drawn to him, fascinated. If only she new that he was resisting the urge to pounce. Emmett and I had a bet going on how long she would stay alive for. So far, I was winning. Well, that was until Edward read Emmett's unguarded thoughts on the matter, and went ballistic. His bad mood had been infectious, leaving me steaming all day.

"The road he's taking at the moment is clear. In fact, I think we'll be friends soon. I can't wait to take her shopping with me, she re-"

"Alice, please, will you shut up!" I roared, unintentionally. My wife huffed, storming out of the room, clearly in a mood. I gave a groan.

"Alice! You know I didn't mean it! Edward's mood is driving me nuts! You can talk about shopping all you want! Alice!" The chance that ensued throughout the house and the grounds was unfruitful, and I arrived in the garage ready for school without my other half. She had already left with Rosalie. Before he even opened his mouth, I new what he was going to say.

"You are so dead. Alice won't talk to you for days!" He seemed quite gleeful about this, as I gave a snarl in return and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for him to get in.

The ride to school with Emmett helped my mood somewhat, and as we pulled into the car park, I felt myself relaxing.

Alice stood beside Rosalie, her back to the Jeep. I took the chance to walk lightly across the thin layer of snow, and bend down to her level, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry" I whispered, and she gave a large sigh, turning around and lacing her fingers through mine. Alice never stayed mad for long.

My attention was momentarily taken, when the screech of tyres filled the air. I looked around, watching as a large van went flying across the ice, heading strait for Isabella Swan. I watched in disbelief as Edward dived over, grabbing Bella around the waist. His hands shot out, stopping the van in its tracks, and no doubt, by the sound of crushed metal, leaving two hand prints in the door.

We all stared in shock as the students began to scream, running over to see the damage. Rosalie was muttering furiously under her breath, while Alice watched in silence, a look of silent disapproval on her face.

"What the…" I began, the disbelief and anger clear on my face, Did he want us all to be found out?

"Come on" Emmett said quietly, and we all climbed back into out cars, heading for the hospital.

As we pulled up outside, I took a breath and regretted it. The smell of blood seemed to seep through the walls, and I knew that I wouldn't be going anywhere near the building, never mind inside it. Rosalie stepped out of the car, running as quickly as it was possible to look human, through the doors to find Carlisle. I sat back in my seat, and let the waves of calm spread through the car, hoping to make myself and my family feel as relaxed as possible.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so late and short, I'll update soon, I promise!**


End file.
